


Slow Moped, Fast to Fall

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Kuroo almost running into Tsukishima with his moped while rushing to work





	Slow Moped, Fast to Fall

It wasn’t unusual for Kuroo to wake up late, it was perhaps as what Kenma likes to say more normal for Kuroo to oversleep more so during workdays. On his day off, on the other hand, he always magically wakes up early with less of the crazy natural bed hair he always seems to never fully get rid of.

“You’re late.”

“I know Kenma! I’m sorry but I promise you I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Kuroo hopped around while trying to put his shoes on with Kenma on the phone.

“Alright, but I’m not opening the café until you get here, you know I don’t do well with people.”

Kuroo rushed down the stairs as fast as he could to his red moped parked at the side near the bike rack for that apartment complex, “That’s fine, just keep the little ones company until I get there. See you in a bit, Kenma.”

Kuroo put on his red helmet first before speeding off at the fastest speed his moped could go which was about 48 km per hour (29.8 mph). Bokuto told him to get rid of it and get a motorcycle instead but Kuroo had saved his hard earn money back in college for his moped and grew too attached to let it go. It was slow, sure, but it got him to where he needed to be which was work and home, sometimes to Bokuto and Akaashi’s place, Kenma he can just enjoy a nice walk to. 

It was about a block away from the café when he almost ran into someone. He was turning left on the corner when he notices a person crossing the street. Thankfully he had slowed down a bit for the turn and managed to brake his moped just a foot away from the person. 

“W-woah! I’m so sorry are you okay?!” Kuroo quickly got off to check on the person while also taking off his helmet, making sure that they weren’t injured. 

“I’m…fine. Sorry there wasn’t a crosswalk signal to press.” The person jerked back away from Kuroo, probably in a bit of shock.

“No it was my fault for not watching. There’s usually never anyone out walking around at this time so I didn’t pay attention.” Kuroo noticed the white cane in the strangers hand though he couldn’t see their face clearly due to the hat they were wearing, “Do you need help getting somewhere?...Sorry! I don’t mean to offend you or anything but you don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“It’s fine, just moved into the neighborhood so you’re not wrong about that. If you don’t mind can you tell me how to get to Nekoma Café, I’m supposed to meet a friend there.”

Kuroo perked up, “I’m actually on my way there right now, I work at Nekoma. If you don’t mind, I can give you a lift there.”

“I’m not sure about that.” The stranger motioned his head in the direction of Kuroo’s moped that was still running.

“Don’t worry she’s harmless, I’ll go even slower if that helps. Oh! Almost forgot, the name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo held his hands out, “Whoops sorry!”

Kuroo took his hands back with a blush, ‘I’m so stupid!’ The stranger only tilt his head to the side probably not understanding why Kuroo apologized again.

“Tsukishima Kei, it’s not that but not knowing where I’m going makes me a bit uncomfortable especially being led by someone I don’t really know.” Tsukishima held the cane closer to himself, cautious of the man talking to him.

“Oh um that completely understandable, you’ll probably feel safer having an escape route from a stranger. I have a friend kind of like that too. Sorry for making you uncomfortable. We can just walk there, it’s only a block away anyway.”

Tsukishima slightly nodded in agreement while keeping an arm length distance from Kuroo. Kuroo went back to his moped to turn off the ignition and put his helmet away underneath the seat. He pushed it alongside him as he led the way to Nekoma Café. 

“Straight ahead, I’ll let you know when we need to turn the corner.” Kuroo matched his pace to Tsukishima, which wasn’t hard considering Tsukishima was about the same height if not a little taller if you didn’t count Kuroo’s hair. 

“Thank you.” 

Kuroo watched in awe of the almost a rhythmic way of the white cane softly tapping the ground from side to side, completely mesmerizing him. There was something calming about the way it swayed and tapped. Who knows maybe it was the person himself that caused him to be hypnotized. 

“You mentioned that you just moved into the area, where’d you move from?” Kuroo asked.

“Miyagi, have you always lived here?”

Kuroo nodded even though Tsukishima couldn’t see him, “Yep been here my whole life. Why the move if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My brother live here and recently my friend also moved here for his job so they both wanted me to also come to keep an eye on me. Technically almost everyone I know moved to Tokyo so it didn’t take much to convince my family.”

“Well I’m glad for that since we got to meet.” Kuroo muttered to himself not realizing that Tsukishima heard him perfectly. 

Even though the hat Tsukishima was wearing blocked out his view of the top half of his face, Kuroo could tell the man was beautiful. Pale skin much contrast to his tan self and a pair of thin pink lips making him look like he was glowing. ‘Oh he’s really soft.’

“Um..Kuroo?” 

Tsukishima broke him out of his thought, finally making him realized he had his index finger poking the corner of Tsukishima’s lips. Kuroo paused for a moment to process what he just did and was so embarrassed that he actually touched him.

“Crap! I’m so sorry! Just kill me now.” Kuroo could feel the heat rushing to his head as he pulled his finger away.

Kuroo covered his face with one hand while the other still holding onto the handle of his moped. Never in his life has he felt so embarrassed before despite always making a fool of himself. He must have made himself look more like a creep to the man. It wouldn’t surprise him if Tsukishima suddenly hit him and ran off calling for the police.

Tsukishima let out a small breath of air much like a quiet laugh, “It’s fine, just wasn’t expecting that at all.”

“I swear to you I’m not a creep at all, you’re just really pretty and I couldn’t help myself. I know that's not an excuse at all ugh what is wrong with me.” Kuroo groaned into his palm. 

Kuroo felt his heart thump when he saw the faint dust of pink bloomed on Tsukishima’s face, what was even cuter was that Tsukishima’s ears were bright red, much more noticeable. 

“Creep.” Tsukishima pulled down the hat to hide his face even more.

“It’s not that hot out so what’s with the hat?” Kuroo asked out of curiosity, also he really wanted to see what’s underneath. 

“I tend to get burn pretty easily with how pale I am according to my brother so Yamaguchi makes me wear a hat when I go outside which isn’t often.” 

“Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima let out a breath, “He’s my friend that I’m meeting at Nekoma. I swear he is so much more protective than my brother its annoying. 

Even though he said that, Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was very fond of this Yamaguchi friend of his. He could see some similarities in Tsukishima and Kenma both not really well with interacting with others so he’ll have to persist while not over pushing his boundaries. 

“You’ll like it at Nekoma, nothing better than drinking tea or coffee if that’s what you like, eating sweets, and best part of all, petting some darn cute kitties.” Not to brag but the place was heaven for Kuroo. 

“Kitties?” Tsukishima seemed a bit taken back, “Like real cats?”

Kuroo let out a laugh, “Of course, it's a cat café after all. Did your friend not mention that to you? Do you not like cats?”

“No he didn’t say and it’s not that I don’t like cat but I don’t do well with small animals in general. Being blind and all, what if I hurt them, you know.” 

“Don’t worry, I know you won’t hurt them. Though I wouldn’t promise you that they wouldn’t hurt you, some of them are quite feisty. Have a battle scar right here on my right hand from little Hotaru.” Kuroo noticed the way Tsukishima seemed to tense up in concern, “Not his fault though, he was rescued from an abusive owner so he’s really wary of people. Nekoma partner up with our local cat shelter to help get give them kitties some love and hopefully adopted.”

“That’s very kind of you guys to do that. Do you own any cats of your own?” Tsukishima showed a small smile that Kuroo wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t watching him. 

“A Bombay named Shadow…uh he's a black cat.” Kuroo pointed out in case Tsukishima didn’t know which type of cat it was. 

Tsukishima hummed, “That’s cute.”

“Sorry I don’t mean to offend you in any way.”

“About the colors thing? Don’t worry about it, I didn’t lose my eyesight until a couple of years ago so I remember what colors look like.” Tsukishima waved him off with his spare hand.

“We’re turning right, it’s just up ahead. Did something happen?” Kuroo made sure to navigate Tsukishima safely around the corner.

Tsukishima shrugged, “Not really, always had bad eyesight ever since I was a kid, it got worse as I got older. At least I don't have to wear glasses anymore.”

“Awe I want to see you with glasses.” Kuroo could imagine Tsukishima pushing up his glasses cutely. 

“Thank goodness I went blind before meeting you then, I wouldn’t have to see your creepy face.” Tukishima remarked.

Kuroo gasped, “Tsukki! I am hurt, I think I’m pretty good looking. You can touch my face if you want.”

“No thank you, wouldn’t want to touch a greasy face.”

Kuroo noticed the small teasing smirk and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing in the most non-appealing way. Kenma had mentioned that Kuroo laugh likes a hyena sometimes and right now he was doing that very same laugh. Tsukishima was just too cute for him to handle.

Tsukishima also started laughing with a few snort here and there, “Oh my god what kind of laugh is that!”

It took a while for Kuroo to stop laughing and appreciate the adorable snorts from Tsukishima. He couldn’t help but stare when Tsukishima lift up his hat up to wipe away the few strays of tears from laughing too much. His eyes were a cloudy shade of amber that still shines so bright to Kuroo. Even better was that Tsukishima had the fluffiest blonde hair that Kuroo already knows is super soft. Kuroo never knew he had a type until now but if someone was to ask, he would tell them that Tsukishima Kei was his type, from head to toes. 

“Can’t believe I’m crying.” Tsukishima gasped for air.

“You’re really adorable, you know that. Ooh would you look at that, here we are. Welcome to Nekoma Café.” Kuroo parked his moped and rushed over to unlock the door for Tsukishima, “After you.”

Kuroo had his hand floating behind Tsukishima to help guide him inside. He spots Kenma in the glass room with the cats eyeing him as he led Tsukishima to a table near the front counter. Kenma only nodded when Kuroo waved at him with an apologetic look for arriving later than what he promised. 

“I’m going to open up the store, would you like anything to drink or snack on?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m good for now, don’t want to have too much before Yamaguchi gets here.” Tsukishima folded is white cane before putting it in his bag along with his hat. 

“Do you want to join Kenma in the room with the cats while you wait? Kenma is my friend as well as my coworker and he’s already in there.” Kuroo went over to turn on the lights.

Tsukishima hummed in thought while turning his head towards any direction that Kuroo was making noise at, as if he was following Kuroo with his eyes if he could see. Kuroo watched him as he came back out from the back with a black apron that had Nekoma’s logo on it. 

“You’ll like Kenma, he can come off as antisocial but he just have a hard time dealing with people. I know you two will hit it off.” Kuroo went over to where Tsukishima was sitting and held out his hand, “May I take your hand?”

“Only for a while then.” Tsukishima held out his hand.

Kuroo smiled as he took Tsukishima soft warm hand and led him into the room occupied by Kenma and the cats. Tsukishima slightly flinched when he heard meowing coming closer to him. Kuroo noticed him taking smaller steps than usual to make sure he didn’t accidentally step on any of the cats. 

“Here slowly sit down. Hey Kenma sorry about being late, this here is Tsukishima.” Kuroo made sure Tsukishima was comfortably sitting on a cushion pillow before letting any of the curious cats near Tsukishima. 

“Tsukishima Kei.” 

“Kenma Kozume “

A small silent voice answered back much contrast to Kuroo loud and confident one. ‘They must be like me and Yamaguchi’, Tsukishima thought. Kenma shot Kuroo a knowing look seeing how gentle Kuroo was being and how fondly he keeps looking at Tsukishima. 

“Ready for the kitties?” Kuro asked still holding onto Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima nodded, “As ever as I can be I guess.”

“You’ll do great, this one here is Mama.” Kuroo allowed the Siberian cat to finally come close to Tsukishima, “She’s really friendly and love scratches on the head.”

Tsukishima let out a small gasp at the faint touch of Mama sniffing his hand. She then leaped into his lap making herself right at home. Kuroo chuckled as he finally let go of Tsukishima’s hand so that Tsukishima could pet her. 

“See! You’re doing a fantastic job, it’s best to let them come to you. You can ask Kenma anything regarding these kitties, I’ll be back in a bit.” Kuroo waited until Tsukishima nodded to leave the room to open up the café.

Thankfully it wasn’t as busy so Kuroo managed to get away with watching Tsukishima petting the cats that approached him. A few customers entered the cat room that took away the attention of most of the cats. A small mewl to Tsukishima’s left made him reach out his hand to let the kitten sniff him.

“That’s Hotaru, he usually never approach anyone. His fur is almost the same color as your hair.”

Tsukishima didn’t even notice that Kenma had moved closer to him to avoid the growing crowd. Although Tsukishima himself also wasn’t good with people, he felt oddly calm and comfortable with Kenma. Maybe Kuroo was right about them hitting it off. 

“Hotaru.” 

Tsukishima repeated the name and surprisingly Hotaru responded by licking his finger before rubbing his head with the back of Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima patiently waited for the timid kitten to climb onto his lap and snuggle against him. Hotaru was so tiny compared to the other cats that Tsukishima petted that he was almost afraid to touch the kitten.

“He likes you.” Kenma watched Tsukishima with his cat-like eyes.

“I think I like this one too.” Tsukishima showed the faintest smile.

“He also likes you too.” Kenma emphasized the word ‘he’.

Tsukishima had a confused look, “I’m guessing we’re not talking about Hotaru on that one?”

“I’m sure you can tell Kuroo likes you.” Kenma simply stated.

“Oh, I mean I kind of guessed it but I don’t want to be conceited and assume so besides we just barely met.”

Kuroo was curious as to what Kenma and Tsukishima was talking about and was about to go in to check on them until someone came up to the counter.

“Ah! He’s already here, sorry can I get a green tea mocha and strawberry milk tea with a slice of strawberry cake to go.” The freckle man asked.

“Sure, name please.” Kuroo turned his attention to the man in front of him.

“Yamaguchi.”

“You’re Tsukishima’s friend?” Kuroo blurted out.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I’m afraid I don’t think we met before.”

“Sorry I met Tsukishima earlier and he mentioned about meeting a friend here.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head.

“I see, well good to know Tsukki already met friendly people I hope.” Yamaguchi eyed him up and down before flashing him a bright smile, “What was your name again?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou and I don’t mean any harm or offense in any way. Tsukishima is a very loveabl- I mean nice person. I really enjoyed chatting with him.” Kuroo could tell Yamaguchi was wary of him much like how Tsukishima was earlier, “I just help guide him here after almost hitting him with my moped. I didn’t hit him I swear!”

Yamaguchi laughed, “Good, I’ll leave you to make our order then.”

Kuroo let out a nervous laugh as he watched Yamaguchi go into the cat room after paying. He knew that Yamaguchi just want to make sure that he wasn’t a bad person trying to take advantage of Tsukishima but he was nervous to not make a bad first impression to someone that could be very important to Tsukishima.

“Hey Tsukki.” Yamaguchi maneuver his way to sit besides the flustered Tsukishima, “Hi I’m Yamaguchi.”

“Kenma.” Kenma slightly moved away.

“Talking about a potential date?” Yamaguchi joined into the conversation.

Tsukishima flinched, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, right Hotaru?”

The kitten mewl back making Tsukishima smile, he had grown attached to the little guy that he would be sad to leave him. Yamaguchi snorted when he saw Kuroo sneaking glancing over at them, mostly at Tsukishima with a pleased look. 

“Looks like our order is almost done so you ready to head out?” Yamaguchi stood up. 

“Uh…yeah. Bye Hotaru.” Tsukishima sadly set the crying kitten down to also get up.

“It’ll be a while for anyone to adopt him so you can come by anytime to see Hotaru and Kuroo.” Kenma mentioned.

Tsukshima blushed, “Maybe when I settle down I’ll see if I can adopt Hotaru.”

“It’ll be a shame to not leave your contact info for the poor smitten man over at the counter. He’s pretty handsome and tall, someone I can say is your type.” Yamaguchi nudges Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Bye Kenma, it was nice meeting you.” 

Yamaguchi went over to grab what he knows were Tsukishima’s stuff at the table near the front counter before picking up his order. Tsukishima stood on the other side of the counter from Kuroo and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes with a teasing scoff.

“Thank you, Kuroo.” Even though Tsukishima couldn’t see, he still kept his head down, not really confident in the look on his face right now in front of Kuroo.

“It’s no problem…I guess I’ll see you around then?” Kuroo was hopeful that this wouldn’t be the last time they meet.

“Yeah I’ll see you.” Tsukishima bit his lip.

Yamaguchi groaned, “What are you two, kids? Just exchange contacts already, clearly you both are into each other.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sent him what seems like a glare.

“No, he’s right. Tsukishima, I am very attracted to you and I was wondering if you don’t mind, can I have your number or anything that I can contact you by?” Kuroo gathered all his courage to ask.

Tsukishima shyly nodded making Kuroo break out into a wide grin. Kuroo was extremely grateful to whatever fate it was that allowed him to be late to work and almost running over Tsukishima with his moped. ‘Good thing I never got rid of it’ Kuroo cheered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really proof read after writing even though I should so please excuse all the mistakes. Yay no angst for this one! ^o^


End file.
